Frankie Stein
|Bild=150 px |Alter=Ich bin 15 ... Tage, ja, das ist es, Tage. |Killer Style= Meine Freunde meinen ich hätte den perfekten Fashion-Body. Zwar weis ich noch nicht so recht, was das bedeutet, aber sie haben mich zum Shopping mitgenommen, wo es zum Sterben stylische Outfits gab. |Mordsmäßige Macke= Manchmal lösen sich meine Nähte in den unmöglichsten Momenten. Neulich z.B. flog mein Arm beim Vortanzen für die Cheerleader weg und landete direkt vor den Füßen des lässigsten Typen der Monster High. Ich bin zu tote erstarrt. |Haustier= Watzit. Zwar weis ich nicht, aus was genau er besteht, aber seine Marke enthält 10 Seiten Text. |Lieblingsbeschäftigung= Mit meinen 16 Tagen habe ich eigentlich keine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Am besten ich probiere erstmal alles aus, bevor ich mich festlege. |Absolutes No-go= Jeden Morgen wenn ich die Treppe hochkomme, grinst mein Vater und schreit: "Es lebt!" |Lieblingsfach= Geschichte ist toll, weil ich dabei lerne, woher meine Freunde kommen. |Ätzendes Schulfach= Schwimmen. Ich kriege schnell einen Kurzschluss und quatsche im nassen Zustand oft dummes Zeug. |Lieblingsfarbe= Schwarzweiß gestreift |Lieblingsessen= Da ich erst 15 Tage alt bin, finde ich alles lecker, was ich bisher probiert habe. |ABMF= Draculaura und Clawdeen Wolf }} '''Frankie Stein ' ist eine der Hauptcharaktere der Monster High Lizenz seit dem ersten erscheinen der Spielzeugpuppen im Juli 2010. Sie ist die Tochter von Frankenstein´s Monster und seiner Braut. In der Englischen Zeichentrick Serie wird sie von Kate Higgins gesprochen. Über Frankie Frankie ist das neue Monster an der Monster High Schule und erst 15 Tage alt. Sie ist sehr freundlich und sportlich, verschwendet keine Zeit damit schlecht gelaunt zu sein und ist manchmal ziemlich tollpatschig da ihre angenähten Körperteile sich gerne ablösen. Sie ist sehr naiv; und aufgrund ihres sehr jungen Alters weiß sie nicht besonders viel über das Leben eines typischen Jugendlichen. Persönlichkeit Frankie ist freundlich, süß, und höflich aber auch ein wenig ungeschickt. So jung zu sein macht sie zur Naivsten der Mädchen-Clique. Sie versucht alles mögliche über die Welt zu lernen was sie mit dem lesen der Monster-Teen Magazine eifrig macht. Doch durch die Anweisungen und Ratschläge der Monster-Teen, bringt sie sich immer wieder in peinliche Situationen. Trotz Rückschlägen bleibt sie optimistisch, hoffnungsvoll und entschlossen ihren Platz in der Monster High zu finden. Frankie kann aber auch unsicher sein und vorschnell urteilen z.B. bezeichnete sie Abbey Bominable als gemein und unterstellte ihren Freundinnen, das eine von ihnen das Tratsch-Phantom sein könnte. Aussehen Obwohl sie erst wenige Tage alt ist, hat sie den Körperbau eines fast erwachsenen Mädchens. Und für ein Monster das aus vielen verschiedenen Körperteilen zusammen gebaut wurde, hat sie einen gleichmäßigen und ansehnlichen Körper, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater. Sie hat lange weiße Haare mit schwarzen blitzähnlichen Strähnen, inspiriert von ihrer Mutter (Frankensteins Braut). Meistens trägt Frankie ihren langen Pony mit einer Haarspange aus dem Gesicht zurück gebunden. Sie hat helle mintgrüne Haut und verschiedenfarbige Augen (bekannt als Heterochromie) - ein grünes und ein blaues (was aber eher daran liegt, dass sie aus Körperteilen unterschiedlicher Personen besteht als an ihren Genen). Frankie hat sichtbare Nähte überall auf ihrem Körper, vor allem an den Gelenken, um den Hals und über ihre rechte Wange. Sie hat auch zwei Bolzen an ihrem Hals, die es ihr ermöglichen Strom zu absorbieren um ihren Körper in Bewegung zu halten. Wenn sie eine Idee hat sprühen Funken aus den Bolzen. In einigen Zeichtrickfolgen zeigt sie die Fähigkeit Elektrizität bewusst zu lenken. Manchmal kann es aber auch passieren, dass sich plötzlich ungewollt Funken lösen und z.B. die Türen von Schließfächer zuschlagen wenn Frankie daran vorbei geht, ohne das sie es bemerkt. Frankies Alter Es gibt mehrere Plot-Löcher über Frankie's Alter innerhalb der Serie. Wenn die Webisodes zur gleichen Zeit wie das "Aller Anfang ist schwer"-TV-Special (New Ghoul@School) spielen, müsste sie die Schule begonnen haben, als sie 8 Tage alt oder jünger war. In "Überraschungsparty" (Party-Planners) wird sie 16 Tage alt. Sie wird durchgehend als 15 Tage alt beschrieben, was bedeutet, dass die Webisodes alle am gleichen Tag spielen müssten was aber nicht sein kann da sie in der Webisode "Freitag der 13." (Frightday the 13th) übernachtet. In der Zeichentrick Serie erlebt sie Jährliche Events die andeuten das sie über ein Jahr alt sein müsste Das Tagebuch der Puppe die exklusiv für die San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 hergestellt wurde beschreibt ihren ersten Lebenstag, während die regulären Tagebüchern an ihrem 15 Tag beginnen. Auftritte In "Aller Anfang ist schwer" (New Ghoul@School) wird Frankies erste Woche an der Schule gezeigt. In "Muster- oder Monsterschule" (Fright on!) versucht Frankie den Frieden zwischen den Monsterschülern zu erhalten. In "Flucht von der Schädelküste" (Escape from Skullshores) strandet sie auf einer Insel und wird von einem riesigen Monster entführt. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" tritt Frankie als Erzähler auf. Beziehungen Familie Frankie lebt mit ihren beiden Eltern in "einem Haus, das aussieht wie eine Mischung zwischen einer Schweizer Almhütte und einem Forschungslabor". Ihr Vater ist Wissenschaftler und beide Eltern behandeln sie wie ein kleines Mädchen (was sie natürlich auch ist, denn sie ist erst 15 Tage alt), aber sie sind sehr geduldig mit ihr als sie viel über die Welt um sich herum lernt und alles schrecklich cool findet. Ihre Eltern werden bisher nur zweimal in den Webisodes erwähnt, einmal in "Miese Tricks" (Don't Cheer the Reaper) als Frankie ein Video von ihrer Zeit am Gloom Beach macht und in "HooDude VooDoo". In den Büchern haben sie eine größere Rolle: Ihre Eltern heißen Victor und Viveka Stein, sind beide Hochschulprofessoren und Monster wie Frankie. Ihre Eltern verbieten Ihr sich mit Holt Hyde zu treffen, weil er zu alt für sie sei. Aber von Jackson Jekyll sind sie begeistert, ohne zu ahnen, dass Holt und Jackson die selbe Person sind. Haustier Frankies Haustier ist ein Hunde-Hybrid mit dem Namen Watzit, der von ihrem Vater aus verschiedenen Tierkörpern zusammen gebaut wurde. In den Büchern und den TV-Sonderfolgen hat sie außerdem noch fünf weiße Laborraten als Haustiere, die Glitterati; (Gwen, Gaga, Green Day, Girlicious und Ghost Face). Diese erscheinen in den TV-Specials "Aller Anfang ist Schwer" (New Ghoul @ School) und "Muster oder Monsterschule" (Fright On!). Freunde Frankie's beste Freunde sind Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile und Jackson Jekyll. Sie hat niemand, den sie für einen Feind hält, weshalb sie auch Monstern wie Toralei Stripe und Cleo, die einem das Leben schwer machen, vertraut. Romanzen In "Aller Anfang ist schwer" (New Ghoul @ School) schwärmt sie für Deuce Gorgon. Als sie von Cleo nach dem Namen ihres festen Freunds gefragt wird, gibt sie an mit Deuce zusammen zu sein. Allerdings weiß sie nicht, dass er Cleos Freund ist, weshalb Cleo sich sehr aufregt, da sie denkt, dass er sie betrügt. Nachdem Frankie das Missverständnis aufgeklärt hat, organisiert sie für Cleo ein Justin Biter Konzert als Entschuldigung. In "Eigenes Werk" (HooDoo You Like?) bemerkt Frankie, dass sie als einziges Mädchen in der Gruppe keinen Freund hat. Weshalb sie sich überlegt einen zu machen und erschafft Hoodude Voodoo. Die Mädchen erklärten ihr, dass sie immer mit ihr befreundet sein werden, unabhängig davon, ob sie einen Freund hätte oder nicht. Frankie räumte letztendlich ein, dass sie glaubt, sie sei noch nicht bereit für festen Freund. In der Webisode "Miss Infearmation" entwickelt Frankie eine Schwärmerei für Jackson Jekyll nachdem sie ihn von den Schikanen von Manny Taur rettet. Sie lädt Jackson ein auf Cleos Grab Party mitzukommen. Allerdings ist sie verärgert, weil er sie in der Folgeepisode "Hyde and Shriek" versetzt. Sie weis nicht, dass er sich in Holt Hyde verwandelt hatte, bevor er auf der Party eintraf. Sie beginnt bald darauf für Holt Hyde zu schwärmen, da er ihr Spitznamen wie "Freaky Fine Stein", "High-Powered Hottie" gibt und mit ihr in "Hyde and Shriek" tanzt. Es bildet sich eine Art "Dreiecks"-Liebesbeziehung zwischen ihr, Jackson und Holt. Nachdem Jackson und Holt in "Deuling Personality" durch Videoaufnahmen realisieren, dass sie zwei Seiten der selben Person sind, wird Frankie als Vermittler zwischen den beiden ausgewählt. Sie erkennt, dass sie zwischen den Beiden nicht wählen kann, drückt sie die "Pause-Taste" für die Beziehung bis sich Jackson und Holt untereinander geeinigt haben. In ihrem School's Out-Tagebuch erwähnt sie eine Schwärmerei für einen schottischen Gargoyle, der Football spielt. Sie nennt ihn "7", da sie sich an seinen Namen erinnern kann nicht. In den Büchern In den Büchern hatte Frankie eine Schwärmerei für den Monster-liebenden Normalo Brett Redding, der im ersten Buch mit Bekka zusammen war. Da Brett bereits vergeben war, datete Frankie kurzfristig DJ Hyde, was aber im zweiten Buch endete, nach dem sie und Brett einander näher kamen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung beendete Hyde die Beziehung mit ihr, was ihr Beziehungsprobleme ersparte. Nachdem ihre Monster-Identitäten aufgedeckt wurde, nimmt Frankie an, dass Brett dahinter steckt und bricht scheinbar mit ihm. Im dritten Buch entwickelt sie ein bisschen Interesse an Billy, nachdem er "sichtbar" wurde, was aber mit einem gegenseitigen Abbruch endete, nachdem ihre Beziehung mit Brett sich noch einmal entfaltet und sie einsieht, dass er unschuldig war und auf der gleichen Seite wie die RADs steht. Puppen Basic *'Serie:' 'Basic' *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juli 2010 *'Sortiment Nummer:' N2851 *'Modell Nummer:' N5948 Frankie trägt ein grün, schwarz kariertes Kleid mit weißem Kragen und Organza Puffärmeln. Als Zubehör, trägt sie eine schwarze gepunktete Krawatte mit einem silbernen Skullette-Anstecker, einem schwarzen Nietengürtel mit einem Blitz-Schnalle und einer Kette, blaue Skullette-Ohrringe und blau-silberne Armbänder. Ihre Schuhe sind schwarz mit weißen Streifen, die mit ihrer Haarfarbe übereinstimmen. Die Puppe kommt mit einer rot-schwarzen Handtasche, einer Watzit Figur, einer grauen Skullette Bürste, einem grauen Puppen-Ständer und einem Tagebuch. Die Puppe, Kleidung, Accessoires und die Watzit Figur wurden in schwarz als 2010 San-Diego Comic-Con Exklusiv-Version neu aufgelegt. SDCCI Produkt *'Serie:' SDCCI merchandise *'Erscheinungsdatum:' 22 Juli 2010 *'Sortiment Nummer:' Keine *'Modell Nummer:' R0711 Frankie entspricht bei dieser Puppenlinie der Basic Serie, nur ist sie in schwarzweiß und speziell für die San Diego Comic Con produziert worden. Die Skullette Bürste und der Puppenständer wurden silbern hergestellt. Die Sonderpuppe ist auf 5000 Stück limitiert und kam in einer todschicken exklusiven Box die einem Schnellhefter nachempfunden war. Dawn of the Dance (Mitternachts Party) *'Serie:' Dawn of the Dance *'Erscheinungsdatum:' September 2010; Juli 2011 *'Sortiment Nummer:' T6067 *'Modell Nummer:' T6068 Frankie trägt ein kurzes Kleid, mit schwarzweißem Zickzack Muster, das ihrer Haarfarbe entspricht, und einem pinken Bolero. Sie trägt einen blauen Obi mit weißen Bändern als Gürtel und pinke Netzstrümpfhosen. Ihre Schuhe sind unterschiedlich gefärbt, einer ist schwarz mit grauer Sohle, der zweite grau mit schwarzer Schuhsohle. Sie hat blaue Blitz Ohrringe und ihr schwarzweißes langes Haar ist zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Ihre Handtasche ist aus Stoffresten ihrer Kleidung zusammengeflickt. Dazu noch einen Puppengroßen iCoffin, eine pinfarbene Skullette Bürste und einen pinken Puppenständer. Auf der Verpackungsrückseite steht Auszugsweise ein Teil ihres Tagebuchs. Die "Dawn of the Dance" (Mitternachts Party) Frankie wurde zweimal veröffentlich. Einmal als Einzelpuppe und einmal im 3er Pack zusammen mit Clawdeen Wolf und Draculaura. Letztere gab es nur exklusiv im 3er pack zu kaufen. Die Sonderauflage der "Dawn of the Dance" (Mitternachts Party) Frankie hatte weder iCoffin noch Bürste dabei. Dead Tired (Todmüde) *'Serie:' Dead Tired (Zubehör) *'Erscheinungsdatum:' November 2010 *'Sortiment Nummer:' Keine *'Modell Nummer:' V2953 Das Spiegelbett ist ein Labortisch in den Farben rosa, schwarz und blau. Ein Kopfkissen und eine farblich abgestimmte karierte Decke vervollständigen das Bild. Unter dem Kopfkissen sind Halterunden für Frankies Bolzen am Hals. Das Bett hat auf der Rückseite einen Spiegel und kann durch eine Kurbel in die gewünschte Position gedreht werden. Das Kopfteil ist ein kleiner Schrank und das Fußteil verfügt über einen kleinen Fernseher der auf Knopfdruck aufploppt. Auf einer Bettseite ist eine Halterung für Utensilien (z.B Haarbürste), auf der anderen ein kleiner Schlafplatz für Watzit. Das Spiegelbett bringt auch Zubehör in Puppengröße mit. Hefter, Nadel und Faden, eine Schere, ein Getränk und ein Tagebuch mit Stift. Außerdem ist noch ein Kamm enthalten. Die passende Frankie Stein ist nicht in dem Spiegelbett enthalten. *'Line:' Dead Tired (Puppe) *'Erscheinungsdatum:' Juni 2011 *'Sortiment Nummer:' V7972 *'Modell Nummer:' V7975 Zur Schlafenszeit trägt Frankie ein weißes Tank Top, mit hellblauen Säumen und einem hellblauen Blitz aufgedruckt. Passend dazu trägt sie eine 7/8 Hose in schwarz/weiß gestreift mit kleinen hellblauen Blitzen. Der Hosenbund und die Beinabschlüsse sind mit karierten Stoff umsäumt der dem Muster ihres Rockes aus der Basic Linie ähnelt. Passend dazu bringt sie eine schwarz/weiß gestreifte Schlafmaske mit. Ihre hellblauen flauschigen Pantoffel Monster tragen wie Frankie kleine silberne Bolzen im Hals. Ihe langen schwarzweißen Haare sind zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden. Frankie bringt noch eine iCoffin Ladestation, eine hellblaue Skullette Bürste und einen hellblauen Puppenständer mit. Gloom Beach *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' Dezember 2010; Juli 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7988; W2823 Frankie trägt ein blau und gelb gestreift / schwarz und gelb Blitzsymbol einteiligen Badeanzug mit einem karierten Wrap um ihre Taille. Sie hat blaue Sonnenbrille und schwarze Sandalen mit gelben Bändern. Ihr Haar ist mit einem blauen Blitz Haarspange geschmückt. Die Puppe kommt mit einer Puppe-sized Badetasche gemacht, um wie einer Batterie, einem real-life großen schwarzen Pinsel, schwarze Puppe Stand und einem semi-real-life große Karte, die an Ghoulia aussehen. Frankie Gloom Strand Puppe wurde zweimal veröffentlicht. Einmal Einzel-und einmal als Teil eines 5-Pack mit Gloom Strand Versionen von Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nil und Ghoulia Yelps, von denen die letztere exklusiv für die 5-pack ist. Das 5-Pack-Version von Frankie fehlt die Karte und Pinsel. Scream Uniform *'Line:' Scream Uniform *'Release:' Dezember 2010 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' T7981 Frankie fearleading Uniform ist ein ärmelloses schwarzes Oberteil mit einem rosa V-Ausschnitt und einem rosa und weißen spitzen Saum, über einen schwarzen Rock mit der gleichen rosa und weißen Saum getragen. Auf Brusthöhe ist eine rosa und weiße Wiedergabe der Monster High Emblem. Frankie Uniform beinhaltet blauen Maschen, und wird mit blauen Ohrringen, einem blauen Armband, weiß und rosa Turnschuhe accessorized. Das Outfit kommt mit einem schwarzen, rosa und weißen Megaphon wie ein Skullette geprägt. Die Schuhe wurden die Megaphon und blauen Maschen-less Versionen des Uniform als Teil des Go Monster High-Team re-released! 3-pack. Killer Style I *'Line:' 'Killer Style I' *'Release:' Juni 2011 *'Assortment number:' W4138 *'Model number:' W4139 Frankie trägt einen kurzen Ärmeln, Taille Länge rosa und blau kariertes Hemd unter einer kurzen Weste mit einem roten Raute-Taste in der Mitte. Sie trägt schwarze Hose mit Silberstreifen und schwarzen hochhackigen Turnschuhe mit engen silbernen Spitzen. Sie accessorizes mit schwarzen Ohrringen. Sie kämmt ihr knallt auf die Seite und zieht den Rest der Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz. Die Puppe kommt mit einem Watzit real-life großen Schlüsselbund, einer realen Größe blauen Pinsel und einem blauen Puppenständer. Eine ausführlichere Version des Outfits in der Day am Maul Kleidung Pack veröffentlicht. Der Schlüsselanhänger wurde auch als Teil des Freakey Ring & Mirror-Serie veröffentlicht. Day at the Maul *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' Juli 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7969 Frankie trägt einen kurzen Ärmeln, Taille Länge rosa und blau kariertes Hemd unter einer kurzen Weste mit einem roten Raute-Taste in der Mitte. Sie trägt blau, rot und schwarz karierten Hose mit Silberstreifen und blau, schwarz und rot betuchten Sneaker mit engen silbernen Spitzen. Sie accessorizes mit einem blauen Dreieck Halskette, ein weißer Gürtel mit einem roten Schnalle, eine rote Arm Armband an ihrem linken Arm, einem blauen Blitz Ring und schwarz und silber Ohrringe. Sie kämmt ihr knallt auf die Seite und zieht den Rest der Haare in einem Pferdeschwanz. Das Outfit kommt mit einem Bolzen-themed Tasche und zwei Einkaufstüten, einer der M & H und einer der XIII. Die oufit wurde in einer Packung mit Kleidung und Accessoires für Draculaura und Zubehör für Clawdeen Wolf verkauft. Frankie Kleider wurden auch in vereinfachter Form als Teil der 'Killer Style I' line veröffentlicht. Classroom *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' Juli 2011 *'Assortment number:' W2556 *'Model number:' W2558 Frankie trägt ihr Haar nach unten und sie hat gerade über Pony. Sie hat einen langen, blauen und weißen T-Shirt und schwarzen Strumpfhosen mit einem weißen Kreuz an. Sie hat auch eine Schürze mit roten weißen und blauen Flecken, die einen blauen Rüschen am Saum Linie hat. Sie kommt mit einem extra Outfit, ein Kleid mit einem schwarzen und einem blauen und weißen gemusterten Rock, einem roten und blauen Gürtel und einem gefalteten silber Kragen. Ihr Schmuck ist ein Paar Ohrringe, ein Armband und ein Ring. Ihre Ohrringe sind grau-Ketten mit einer Schere am Ende. Einer ihrer Armbänder ist blau mit einem Stich um ihn herum, ist die andere ein skullete-förmigen Nadelkissen. Ihre Schuhe sind Silber Farbe, mit blauen Sohlen, schwarze Heels und zwei rote Schnallen je. Die Puppe kommt mit einem Schrank, einem kleinen Zeitschrift und einem Stift, Garnrolle, und Watzit Spielzeug. Ebenfalls enthalten sind ein real-life großen blauen Pinsel, real-life großen Aufkleber, eine blaue Puppe stand, und ein Survival Guide. School's Out *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Juli 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7989 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen Pullover / Tank Top mit einem silbernen Drei-Streifen-Blitz-Bolzen Gürtel, ein Rautenmuster auf der Vorderseite, und blaue Bündchen an Hals und Enden. Darunter trägt sie eine rosa, blau, weiß und schwarz gemusterten Kleid, mit Hemd Ärmelabschluss und Kragen, sowie Leggings - ein Bein ist kürzer und dunkelgrau und ein Licht ist Silber und länger. Ihre Schuhe sind geprüft und haben Schrauben Fersen. Sie trägt auch eine Skullette Haarspange und silberne Ohrringe, schlug ein Sechseck durch mit einem blauen Blitz. Die Puppe kommt mit einem schwarzen Laptop-Tasche mit einem Blitz in Blau und Silber und einem Laptop, der in der Form eines Sechsecks ist. Ebenfalls enthalten sind ein real-life großen blauen Pinsel, eine blaue Puppe Stand und ein Tagebuch. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9123 Frankie trägt ein blaues Hemd mit rotem Innenfutter an der Spitze und Schulter lange Ärmel. Ihr Rock ist rot, blau, schwarz und weiß in der Mutter-förmigen Muster, mit einem schwarzen und roten Gürtel und Hosenträger mit allen vier Farben. Ihre Schuhe sind blau mit roten Bändern und schwarzen Schnallen. Das Outfit kommt mit einem silbernen, schwarzen und blauen Metall-aussehenden Tasche mit Sockel Dekoration, ein Stück Kuchen auf einem Teller, eine Gabel und ein Getränk. Frankie Schuhe wurden für den Drei-Eyed Ghoul aus dem Create-a-Monster Linie wiederverwendet. Sweet 1600 *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' Dezember 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9190 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen und blauen karierten Kleid mit roten und weißen Futter. Der Rock ist doppelt gelegt, mit dem karierten Muster bilden einen geschwollenen obere Schicht und eine einfache blauen Rock Bildung der unteren Schicht. Op top, das Kleid ärmellos ist und das Karo-Muster deckt nur die linke Hälfte Frankie Torso, wobei die rechte Hälfte von einem schulterlose schwarzes Oberteil abgedeckt. Die beiden Hälften sind durch eine Linie aus Silber gespalten. Die Schuhe sind schwarz und blau in Patchwork-Muster, akzentuiert mit Stich-themed Futter. Frankie Schmuck gleichermaßen Stich-Themen: sie hat zwei identische schwarze Armbänder mit Stich Dekoration und zwei Ohrringe ähnlich schwarz, genähte Faden unterschiedlicher Länge. Die Puppe kommt mit einem silbernen Blitz-förmigen Geldbörse, eine schwarze, rosa und weißen Kleid für Draculaura, ein Sarg-förmigen Einladung, ein real-life großen schwarzen Pinsel, eine schwarze Puppe stand, ein Code, um spezielle Inhalte auf der Website entsperren und ein real-life große blaue Taste, um die Süße 1600 App auf dem iPhone oder iPod Touch zu entsperren. Skull Shores *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X0593 Frankie trägt einen Monokini mit einem silbernen Bikini-Top, mit einem Muster aus schwarzen Gewitterwolken, und eine silberne unten an der Spitze durch einen silbernen Bauch Klappe und einem bewölkten grauen Mutter-förmigen Ring. Über sie, trägt sie eine Taille Wrap passenden ihr Bikini-Top. Ihre Sandalen sind trübe graue Farbe und die Fersen aussehen drei Muttern aufgestapelt. Sie accessorizes mit einem bewölkten grauen Armband wie eine Mutter geprägt. Die Puppe kommt mit einem schwarzen Puppenständer. *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release: '''July 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4489 Frankie trägt einen Monokini mit einem blauen Bikini-Top, mit einem Muster aus grünen Gewitterwolken, und eine blaue unten an der Spitze durch einen blauen Bauch Klappe und einem grauen Mutter-förmigen Ring. Über sie, trägt sie eine Taille Wrap passenden ihr Bikini-Top. Ihre Sandalen sind blau von Farbe und die Fersen aussehen drei Muttern aufgestapelt. Sie accessorizes mit einem blauen Armband wie eine Mutter geprägt. Frankie Stein Schädel Shores doll nur als Teil eines 5-pack with Skull Shores Versionen von Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps und Draculaura veröffentlicht worden. Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' ''Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' Juni 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3671 *'Model number:' X3672 Frankie trägt einen schwarzen One-Shoulder-Kleid mit grünen, blauen und rosa Schrauben mit rosa Futter über einem blauen Tank-Top, accesorizes sie mit einem blauen Helm mit einem Blitz trimmen und Muster, blau Knieschützer und blau-Skates mit hellgrünen Rädern . Frankie trägt ihr Haar nach unten und wellig mit grünen Streifen in ihr, kommt sie mit einem neon grünen Ständer. Ghouls Rule *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' Juni 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3714 Sie hat große Locken und Silber mechanisch-Schmuck. Sie trägt schwarze und Splitter hohen Kragen Bolero über einem schwarzen brop taillierte Kleid mit blauen Details und einem langen weißen Glockenrock, Schlitz bis zum Oberschenkel. der Rock Rande prineted ist ihr Stichen übereinstimmen, hat der Bund einen Blitz-Lochkreis Her accessores sind eine blaue Blitz-förmigen Maskerade Maske und eine blaue Kessel-förmige Handtasche. I Heart Fashion *'Line:' I Heart Fashion *'Release:' Juni 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4490 *'Model number:' X4491 Frankie kommt mit einer Gesamtfläche von 1 Kleid, 2 Shirts, 1 Hose, 1 Rock, 3 Paar Schuhe, 1 Paar Kniestrümpfe, und einige Accessoires, die eine schwarze Handtasche mit einem Blitz-Design entlang des Griffs gehören ein Bolzen Kette, und mehrere Paare von Armbänder und Ohrringe. Das Kleid, das sie in verpackt ist gelb auf der Oberseite, mit einem blauen argyle Krawatte und einem roten Unterbrust Weste, die den Rock, die mit einem roten, blauen und weißen Rautenmuster verziert trennt. Einer ihrer Shirts ist Silber mit einer Hülse, und die andere ist ein T-Shirt mit einer Naht Dekoration, mit der Schulter rot ist und der Rest in einem Rautenmuster. Ihr Rock ist plaid blau mit roten Trimmen, und ihre Hosen haben das gleiche Design wie ihr T-Shirt. Ihre Schuhe sind ein roter recolor ihres Gloom Strand Sandalen, blau und silber Recolors ihrer Schule Out Schuhe und weiße Recolors ihr Tag am Maul Schuhe. Ihr Haar ist wie ihr Standard doll gezogen, aber kürzer und weißen und schwarzen Streifen getrennt, um eine "skunk stripe" erstellen. Ihr Make-up ist aus dunkelblauem Lidschatten und Lippenstift gemacht. Scarily Ever After *'Line:' Scarily Ever After *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4486 'Threaderella' trägt einen seltsam püriert bis ballgown. Der rechte Ärmel ist blau und geschwollen, die mit einem silbernen Armband, das über ihrer linken Schulter geht angeschlossen. Das Oberteil ist Decke, sowie ein Teil der Schürze, die auch eine Verbindung mit einer Silber Gurt, der eine Schicht aus fishnet hält, und einer weiteren blauen dass über den Gurt fishnet geht. Ihre Schuhe sind blau Heels mit mehreren roten Riemen, und sie trägt ein Diadem. Ihr Haar wird wieder in mehreren poofy Locken gebunden, und ihr Make-up ist überwiegend Silber. Sie kommt mit einem Ständer, einem Märchenbuch, und eine Geldbörse wie eine Garnrolle geprägt. Scaris: City of Frights *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:'2013 *'Assortment number:' To be announced *'Model number:' To be announced Meta Timeline *23. Oktober 2007: Mattel fordert die Marke für Frankie Stein. *5. Mai 2010: Die Monster High Webseite geht online, mit Frankie Stein-Profile. *5. Mai 2010: Frankie Stein-Profile Technik offenbart. *5. Mai 2010: Frankie Stein hat ihr Debüt als 2D-Trickfilm-Figur in der "Higher Deaducation" Werbung. *5. Mai 2010: Frankie Stein macht sie Webisode Debüt in "Gelbsucht Brothers". *Anfang Juli 2010: Frankie Stein Plüschpuppe wird veröffentlicht. *Anfang Juli 2010: Frankie Stein erste Puppe wird als Teil der 'Basic' Serie veröffentlicht. *Anfang Juli 2010: Frankie Stein macht ihr Tagebuch Debüt in ihrem 'Basic' Tagebuch. *1. September 2010: Frankie Stein macht ihr Buch-Debüt in Monster High. *12. Februar 2012: Frankie Stein macht ihr 3D-animierten Debüt in "Warum Ghouls Fall In Love?". "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Ihr Name ist eine Wortspiel mit dem Namen Frankenstein ist. *Frankies Geburtstag ist der 26. Juni. (Laut ihrem SDCCI Tagebuch und Twitter.) *Im ursprünglichen Roman Frankenstein fordert die Kreatur, dass sein Schöpfer, Victor Frankenstein, ihm ein weibliches Monster zu erschaffen, um sie zu seiner Braut zu machen und seine Einsamkeit zu erleichtern. Victor beginnt die Arbeit an dem weiblichen Monster, aber kann es nicht über sich bringen es zu beenden aus Angst, dass die beiden Monster Kinder haben, und er zerstört es, weshalb die Kreatur Rache schwört. Im Monster High Universum sagen Frankies Eltern ihr, dass bestimmte Angaben zu diesem Buch ungenau waren und deuten darauf hin, dass in dieser Variante der Ereignise Victor die Herstellung des weiblichen Monsters abgeschlossen hatte und die beiden ihr Wort sich von Menschen fern zu halten hielten und schließlich Frankie als ihre Tochter erschufen und friedlich lebten. Diese Theorie wird unterstützt von Frankie, die ihr Vater als ein Wissenschaftler beschreiben und durch seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen und Grund - Attribute die Kreatur hatte in dem Buch, aber nicht in den klassischen Frankenstein-Filmen. *Ihre Bolzen blitzen auf wie eine Glühbirne, wenn sie eine Idee hat. *Mit dem Beginn der 2. Staffel die Strähnen in Frankies Haar ausgeprägter sind als in der 1. Staffel. *Frankies Bolzen haben ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Zahnspange von Sharon Spitz in der Serie Braceface. Frankie Stein Galerie Puppen Monster-high-frankie-stein-puppe-id5413598.jpg|'Basic' Frankie Stein Märchen Frankie.jpg|Frankie Stein als Frankierella Classroom Frankie.jpg|'Monsterschüler' Frankie Stein Roller Maze Frankie Stein.jpg|'Rollschuh-Clique' Frankie Stein Gloom Beach Frankie.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Frankie Stein Schatzsuche Frankie schwarz weiß.jpg|'Gloom Beach' Frankie Stein (S/W) Sweet 1600 Frankie.jpg|'Sweet 1600' Frankie Stein Todschick Frankie.jpg|'Todschick' Frankie Stein Todmüde Frankie.jpg|'Todmüde' Frankie Stein Miternachts Party Frankie.jpg|'Miternachtsparty' Frankie Stein Monster-high-pluesch-frankie-110518.jpg|'Plüsch' Frankie Stein und Watzit Ghouls Rule Frankie Stein.jpg|'Ghouls Rule' Frankie Stein Fashion Packs Zubehör Todmüde_Frankie_Stein_Streckbank.jpg|Frankies Spiegelbett Referenzen Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Fear Squad Mitglied Kategorie:SDCCI-Puppe